


[Art] Implant

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Digitally created artwork.





	[Art] Implant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drift Compatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036611) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



Taking some liberties with Chapter 11 of this incredibly amazing-wonderful-epic-magnificent story which is set in the alternate universe of _Pacific Rim_. This writer is a fanfic god.

Anyway, Sherlock has had surgery to implant technology in his brain and spine that will interface with the pilot suit so that he can control a totally awesome Jaeger, and there were some complications following the surgery, so, owie. John is still trying to deny his feelings for Sherlock at this point, but we know how that goes. Resistance is futile. I just figured there might be some TLC before Sherlock is fully awake and John pretends it was all no big deal.

Also, John looks really hot in scrubs.

Mostly digitally created, but some of it was drawn the old-fashioned way, only with a digital pencil instead of a real one.


End file.
